Naruto:The Man Of Bats
by Anubis Voorhees
Summary: NarutoxDc UniversexMarvelxwhatever else I feel like.Naruto finds The BatCave,and becomes the new Batman.Proooooobally sucks so SHUT UP ABOUT IT!
1. Prologue:The BatCave

Disclaimer:I hate these!We WOULDN'T BE on HERE writing a FANFICTION of this if we owned the damn things!But I own nothing...

Prologue:The Batcave

An 11 year old Naruto stumbled through the forest,covered in blood,grime and sweat. As he crawled through the forest,he was currently talking with the 'Kind' voice in his head.

"Why do they do this Mei-Chan?I haven't done anything to them,but...they hate me!They give me those evil glares,spit at me,beat me and the kids won't play with me!"Naruto cried in despair.

"Don't worry Naruto,you're just 'special'."

"What do you mean?If I was special,they...THEY WOULDN'T DO THIS!"

"You're...different...They will come around,and you'll have friends in NO time!You'll even be able to be a Ninja!"

"Well what if I don't WANT friends?I don't NEED friends!And I don't want to be a ninja!The Third,wants me to be a ninj-aaaaaaaaaaa!"Too busy arguing with the voices in his head,he didn't realize he was walking straight towards a hole. Reaching his small hand out,he grabbed a tree root that stuck outwards from the ground.

And at that moment Naruto had two choices. He could let go of the root,and possibly fall to his death,or hold on and see if someone would come and find him,and he would still probally have fallen to his death by that time. With a sad sigh,Naruto let go of the root,and fell silently...If he had held on a minute more,he would have been found by the Third Hokage and Anbu,turned into a ninja against his will,eventually be made into a mindless weapon and then died at the age of 21 without love(This is my story,get over it!This ain't a spoiler!)...but that was only IF...

~With Naruto~

Naruto looked behind him and finally saw the ground incoming,before closing his eyes,waiting for the impact,and when it finally came,it came with a loud 'THUD'!Naruto let out a strangled cry as the pain shot out,and racked through his body. When most of the pain subsided,Naruto's breath was shallow,and he weezed with every other breath. Naruto's eyes closed,into what he thought would be his final sleep,with a smile on his face.

'So this is how it ends huh?Well better here than defending my 'preciouse' people...'he thought as he slipped into uncoscious-ness.

'Naruto dont' fall asleep!"screamed Mei,"Don't fall aleeee-'

~2 days later~

"uhhh...what happened to me...wait...I'M ALIVE!"Naruto exclaimed as he looked at his hands,then feet and finally the rest of his body,making sure nothing was missing."Good...All of me made it but,...where am I?"Naruto asked himself as he picked himself up and started to look around."Do you know Mei-Chan?"

"Sorry Naruto...but I'm tired...I had to heal yo-...I mean I haven't had any sleep and I'm very tired. You'll have to figure it out yourself..."

"Okay...wait...what's that?"Naruto asked as he walked over to have huge a button,he asked,"What's this?"he asked again.

A vision of a man,well dressed and rich in Naruto's opinion,appeared,before he started talking,"Falling into this cave,and pressing this button means you either have great luck,or terrible luck,it depends on which way you see it ,My name is Bruce Wayne,Or known here in my time,The Batman. You are currently residing in the BatCave,which was once my inner Sanctum. If you want to have some time to look around the cave before we continue,please press the green button on the BatComputer,or otherwise,pick the red button."

Naruto,deciding that the giant moniter was the 'BatComputer',pressed the red button.'I want to find out more before I continue and get too deep to get out.'

"Okay,so you've decided for me to continue with my speech. That's fine. In my time,villains think they can run tyrant,so Men called Superheroes come to life to stop them.I am one of them.I am the man called Batman,or The 'Dark Knight' to others.I have left records of every ally and villain of my time for one person from yours to except the cowl of The BatMan. Why ?Because no matter what year or time it is does not matter. There will always be a reason for The BatMan to live. Someone will always need the BatMan ,here is my propisition. You can press the Green button,and take my Cowl as The Batman,or you can press the Red Button and be launched out of the BatCave ,but be aware if you can murder someone in cold blood without reason,you will be launched out of the cave as well as being shot. However having a small amount of evil in you,that is exceptable,everyone does ,make your descision."

Naruto stared at the buttons.'If I press the Red,I get sent back to Konoha,and get turned into a ninja,but If I press the green button I could be killed soon,so..."Reaching out Naruto touched...(Tempted to cliffhang,but I'm not)

"You have touched the green button and have had my scanners scan your blood,and so I say,welcome to being the new Batman,Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Namikaze?I can think about that later...what now-"

"The lights will turn on soon,and quite a few weapons and armor will appear, and a green button near each of the weapons will be present. Press it if you would like an explanation of that item or items. At the end of the weapon display,please return here,and we shall start your training with watching the videos of great SuperHeroes and SuperVillains."

Naruto,realizing the lecture was over,started to walk on as the lights finally shone throught the cave,and he saw the weapons and armor,making his mouth drool.'I think I'm in heaven...Okay,Let's start with this...'On the small podium was what looked like a regular bomb,so pressing the green button Bruce's voice came from a speaker.

"The Joker's Laughing Gas in bombs:Contact with the Joker's chemicals within the laughing gas attacks the body's nervous system and causes uncontrollable spasms of laughter,followed by a slow,painfull death. Many have speculated that the venom hyperstimulates the laughter function of the brain,leaving the victim unable to breath. But that is only the Lethal Gas.

The Non-Leathal Venom in The Joker's Laughing Gas causes uncontrollable laughter,but instead of dying,their faces are usually pulled into an unusually large grin and are placed in a temporary coma. Prolonged exposure to the non-fatal forms can cause permanent brain damage."

Moving on he saw what appeared to be a gauntlet with a scarecrow design to it.

"Scarecrow's chief weapon is a toxin he created called fear gas,which I have been able to work into this gauntlet. Usig it he can cause his victims' worst fear to come to life,or he can cause a person to fear something they didn't before,as when he caused two gaurds at Arkham to fear glass in order to break out. I have learned that the substance is verstile as it has been used in gas,darts,capsules,ect."

The next item was a brown leather whip

"This whip was an item used by CatWoman,but truthfully that's it. It was just used for her fighting style."

A staff was seen next by Naruto.

"Deathstroke's staff:A staff and a type of Bazooka carried by DeathStroke the Terminator."

"What the hell is this?"Naruto asked himself as he pushed the next green button.

"' Mr. Freeze's Freeze ray,well...it's pretty self explanitory..."

"*sigh*..."

"Next is the Power Ring,Green Lantern's Power Battery and The Yellow Power Ring. The Green Power Ring was enabled by the Green Lantern's power battern,which provided energy for his ring. The Yellow Power Ring was crafted by the weaponers of Quad,and worn by the Sinestro Corps."

Coming up to the next podium like surface,he saw another gauntlet.

"The Claw Of Horus,A gauntlet of Nth medal wielded by HawkMan. The next item is The Phantom zone Project which is a Kryptonian weapon used to banish criminals to a prison dimension,and that is Lucifer's Trident,which all that is really know is that it was wielded by the 'Blue Devil' in my time."

Next was a sheathed sword,and pressing the green button,Bruce Wayne's voice came through the speakers again,

"The Night Sword,A.K.A the Sword Of Night,can deflect magic. It was the main weapon of a man called the NightMaster. The next three are The Eternity book and Necromonion which are two books of magic you will learn from,and Lobo's Hook and eternity book was Merlin's book of spells,while the Necromonion was the ultimate book of black magic,and Lobo's chain and hook is also self explanitory."

And finally finding the end,Naruto found four items. Armor (Original Batmansuit),a belt,a mask and a cape/hood.

"The first thing is my Armor,but it is not the armor I always wore. This armor is made out of the same armor the men SuperMan,Steel and Red Rocket wore. Unfortunatly, I never had the chance to use it. The Belt was my utility belt,which I kept my Batarang and smoke bombs and other weapons in. The mask was one of my very first masks,and the only one I could salvage(NightQuest Detective Comics BatMan Mask).And the cape...When I gave up the identity of The BatMan,I still had places to go without people knowing who I really was,so taking the hood from one of the Ghost cloaks I had,I attached it to one of my Batman Capes that matched the color. Anyway that is all of the Armor and Weapons. Later on you will be introduced to the BatBike,BatMobile,BatHelipcopter and BatBoat,but not yet. So please return to the BatComputer"

Naruto sighed.'...Why did I press that green button?Oh yeah...I was being a MORON!I could have just went home,but NO!Now I have to work with these dangerous weapons AND-'By this time,Naruto had fully reached the BatComputer again.

" Good. Now that you know what weapons you have to use,you will train under the videos and ways of other people and try to immulate their moves,understand?"

"...uhhh...suuuuuuure...who do I have to..."

"Copy?Bane,Me,Blue Beetle,CatWoman,CaptainMarvel,CatMan,DeathStroke,Demon,DoomsDay,General Zod,Hawk Man,The Joker,Lobo,Monarch,,NightWing,ScareCrow,Sinestro,Green Lantern,WildCat,Wolverine,Punisher,DareDevil,DeadPool,Blade(Get Over It.),Bruce Lee(Get the FUCK over it,you can't tell me Bruce Lee ain't bad ass!)and finally Amazo."

"Amaz-O DAMN!"

PJ:Well?

PS:Same As Always,SUCKS!


	2. Chapter 1:Ohh Boy

Disclaimer:...if I owned this,Bruce Wayne would not be killed,or turn old in any of his shows like BatMan Beyond,so how can I own it?

Chapter 1:Welcome back,and rentroduction

Naruto sat grumbling angrily."Don't touch this,don't touch that,don't touch anything,HOW COULD YOU BLOW UP THE CAVE?"He exclaimed,mimicking Bruce Wayne's voice,"Won't let me touch ANYTHIN-ooooh,What's this?Hmmm...what the old man won't know,won't hurt him!"Naruto whispered to himself,as he shot the bizarre gun like thing. The drone Naruto had built to rebuild the Bruce Wayne Holo-projector snapped his head up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I just shot this thingy murjigrum!"

...Did you play with mercury alot when you were a baby...That's irrevelant"he stated shaking his head"Give me that!"

"Why?"

"You see that vortex opening up?Whoever's Dna is in that will be brought to this time!"

"...the ONE time I get to use something that YOU won't let me,you let me fuck everything up!WHAT KIND OF MENTOR ARE YOU!"

"YOU'RE BLAMING THIS ON ME!"

"YES!IF YOU HAD BEEN WATCHING ME LIKE A GOOD MENTOR-"

"What happened?"

"What happened?"

"Oh shit!"

"See what you did?"

There sprawled out on the ground was a blonde dressed as Batgirl.

And by her a red head dressed like...batgirl...

"Wait...what the hell?There's TWO batgirls?I thought there was only one. I mean you always said Batgirl this Batgirl that,but never BatgirlS!"

"They were from two different time era's...AND YOU BROUGHT THEM BOTH HERE!"

"WELL BITCH AT _ME_ THEN!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"YOU GONNA' YELL AT ME LIKE ROBIN?"

"I MIGHT AS WELL!YOU'RE MY SIDEKICK NOW!"

"WRONG!_I_ AM THE BATMAN NOW!AS FAR AS I KNOW,YOU'RE JUST MY TRAINER!AS I MATTER OF FACT,I BUILT THE DROID THAT'S KEEPING YOU HERE!"

"Why I oughta-"

"Uhhh...Anyone wanna' tell me what's going on?"

"And anyone wanna' tell me why she's wearing my suit?"

"Your suit?"

"I can explain..."

Bruce?"Barbara Gordon/Stephanie Brown(Ain't an oc,you can look her up) asked in unison.

"Yeah...Ok Barbara,you were Batgirl,but Joker shot you and paralyzed you from the waist down,so you quit being Batgirl,and then you formed a group of your own,called Birds of Prey,and gave your roll as Batgirl up. Well, later on you gave your roll as Batgirl to Stephanie...we SHOULD all be dead,but I made a holograph me so I could train a new BatMan long after I was gone,but this **BOZO** shot off the time warp and brought you two here."

'_I'M_ the Bozo?This coming from the guy who's project turned my hair **RED**!"Naruto exclaimed,snatching off his mask,and making the 15 year old girls faces light up. His face held no baby fat,making him look like an adult almost,with defined whisker marks on his face,red eyes with a purple haze,and shaggy red hair(Like Zuko's when he helped aang)."...Why are you looking at me like that?Bruce,your sidekicks are scaring me!"

"...*sigh*..."

"Can you EVER crack a smile?No wonder Joker never got you to laugh!"

"YOU LITTLE TWIRP!"

"...are we done yet?"

"...Sure...why not..."

"...when do I get to kick your ass again?"

"YOU GOT LUCKY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE!"

"WE ARE!"

"THEN WHY ARE WE STILL FIGHTING?"

"BECAUSE...BECAUSE...I have no idea..."

"Uhhh...Hello?Remember us?"

"Huh?Oh yeah...Anyway...how about an introduction?"Naruto questioned.

"Sure,Barabara Gordon,Stephanie Brown meet Naruto Uzumaki and Vice Versa."stated Bruce.

"I thought I told you I changed my name!"

"By what legal gaurdian gave you the right to change your name?"

"...YOU!"

"ME?WHEN?"Naruto pulls out a tape recorder and flips the swirch,before a sleepy voice of Bruce Wayne sounded from it.'Yeah whatever,I hearby give Nashuto ushimakish de right to shange hish name,now leave me be!"

"It's Randy Callaway now."Naruto stated,bending down and kissing both of their hands,making their faces heat up one again.

"...are you done flirting?"

"...depends...how long till we have to send them back?"

"We can't. That thing only brings people from the past to YOUR time,not back to theirs."

"...then...never!"Naruto replied,smiling.

"...of course...BACK TO TRAINING!"

At once all three bat-apprentices let out a,"*sigh*"

~1 year Later~

Naruto stood proudly in his new Batsuit. Over the course of his training,he had learned all things BatMan, included making his suit. The first thing was the suit itself(BatMan Beyond Suit,with Utility belt)with a design that spread around it like NightWing's,the only difference was that the design was a red bat. He also wore a cape and cowl like the former batman."Bruce,Hand it over!"

"No Way!"

"Why?"

"Last time you had this,YOU BROUGHT YOUR GIRLFRIENDS TO THIS TIME!"

"AND IF I HADN'T I WOULDN'T HAVE GIRLFRIENDS NOW WOULD I!NO!I WOULD JUST BE STUCK WITH _**YOU**_!"

"Fine,but be careful with it."

Naruto grabbed the gun shaped time machine,and started spinning it on his right index finger,"Yeah,yeah,y-"and then it shot off.

"...I'm never trusting you again..."

"So...I have to give up the suit?"

"Yes you d-"

"Batman?"Asked all too familiar voices for BatMan.

"Oh Hell No!Keep the damn suit!You're on your damn own!You've finished training anyway!I bid you adoo!"Exclaimed Bruce,as the droid he used for a body reverted to normal,and he returned to his BatComputer.

"What was that-OOF!"

"BRUCE!"

"Ahhh...who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"the voice purred,"It's Selina!"

"And Diana."

"...who...?"

"CatWomaaaan"the voice purred again.

"And Wonder Woman."

"I love what you've done with making the ears on your mask longer,It makes you so much..._yummier_."Naruto finally giving up,turns around to see a woman about 16-17 dressed in a leather Cat suit,and a woman dressed in an American flag suit(What would that be called?)with WW on it also about 16-17.

"Ohhh...I get it now..."Naruto looked down at the Time Machine gun,"...I'm NEVER using this thing again...Anyway,I'm not Bruce,Bruce is dead,YOU'RE Supposed to be dead-"

"And the Batgirls aren't?"exclaimed CatWoman as she and the two Batgirls squared off.

"Aren't you going to stop them?"asked Diana with worry.

"Y'know the original BatMan probally would,but at the risk of them tearing something off...Noooot really what I wanna' do."Naruto replied,and Wonder Woman,still not understanding some slang,just shrugged.

"Okay..."One fight,and one very loooong explanation later,Diana(Wonder Woman)Sat idly,sending small glances to Naruto. Barbara Gordon(BatGirl 1) and Stephanie Brown(Batgirl 2) sat,each holding onto one of Naruto's arms,glaring at catwoman. Selina (CatWoman)Just sat glaring at the Batgirls,while still staring at Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

"And quite frankly I don't know HOW you got turned from however old you were to a 16-17 year old,so don't ask me!"Naruto exclaimed,trying to pry his arms free.

"So...what now...?"

"...IIII still have about 2 more years before I debute...so...Wonder Woman,CatWoman...just find whatever you can use as a weapon.I'm not going to use them all anyway,because I've rebuilt them into my suit...except the swords...I'm going to train!"Naruto exclaimed as soon as he got his arms free.

"NARUUTTTOOOO!"

PJ:ZZZZZZZzzzzzz...ZZZZZZZzzzzz...HUH WHAT?

PS:ZZZZZZzzzzzz...ZZZZZZZzzzzzz...HUH WHAT?

PJ:...I hate you...

PS:Then my life long dream has been accomplished

PJ:...Just R&R


	3. Chapter 2:Ahhh Shit!

Disclaimer:...That voice...That voice was from...MORTAL KOMBAT!

Music:Dun dun dun dund dund dun

*Sigh*,I WISH I owned this shit,but alas,I do not...Ah well on wit te show!

Chapter 2:...Ah shit...

Naruto sat smirking as the Bruce-Drone sat on one knee."HAHAHA!Even as a drone you're OLD!Hahaha!"

"You sound like the Joker."

"Yeah well you sound like an old BAT!"

"I am."

"It's no fun when you're being a bastard!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"THERE WE GO!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"OH SHIT!"

"DON'T RUN YOU LITTLE BAT!TAKE IT LIKE A REAL BAT!"

"I WISH I HAD A BAT RIGHT NOW!"Screamed Naruto as he ran for his life.

"YOU LITTLE-WAIT...NARUTO WATCH OUT!"But alas,it was not to be...because Naruto kicked a ladder,that hit a board,that knocked back a screwdriver,which pulled the trigger on the Time Warp."...You DO know I hate you...right?"Asked Bruce.

"Not as much as I hate you for making me do this."

"YOU'RE BLAMING ME AGAIN?"

"I BLAMED YOU THE LAST TWO TIMES,WHY SHOULD THIS BE DIFFERENT!"

"What just happened?"

"You tell me!"

"WHERE IS THE REST OF MY BODYYYY!"

"...Bruce,you're taking back your suit..."

"HELL NO!I'M NOT TAKING THAT THING BACK NOW!YOUR PROBLEM!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE NOW NOT ONLY DO YOU HAVE TWO BATGIRLS HERE,WONDERWOMAN AND CATWOMAN,BUT _NOOOW_ YOU HAVE HUNTRESS,SUPERGIRL(Thank You ScorpionKing12),WHOM OF BOTH ARE 17 NOW IT LOOKS LIKE, AND THE BRAINIACS HEAD(Thank you Ice Of Darkness)...wait...where did his body go...?"

"HAHAHAH!"

"NOW YOU SOUND LIKE THE JOKER AGAIN!"

"BITE ME WAYNE!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A PLAYBOY,NOT A CURSER!"

"I'M **_DEAD_**!WHAT DOES IT MATTER!"

"ANYONE WANT TO TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Huh...Oh well,You three,well two and a head,should be dead,even though brainiac is electronic,and the only reason we're all not is because,I built this holo projector,which he built a droid for,so I could train a new BatMan,but he's fired the time warp three time bringing the seven of you here like the **BOZO**-"

"Heeeere we go with the bozo bullshit!WAYNE!I WAS KICKING YOUR ASS,AND I COULD BE DOING IT AGAI-WOAH"Naruto shouted,getting ready to make good on his threat...right until he was tackled by Kara Zor-El(SuperGirl) and Helena Berteneli(Huntress),who started tugging at his cowl."WHAT THE FUCK!"

"If Bruce isn't the BatMan anymore,I'm finding out who _IS_ **NOW**!"

"YOU COULDA' ASKED!"screamed Naruto as he kicked the two girls off.

"Really"Huntress asked in surprise.

"YES!I'm not old,Cranky and Batty over here."and at this Bruce's eye developed a twitch,before he started...

"I'M BATTY?I'M BATTY?YOU WANNA' KNOW WHO'S BATTY,MY BAT IS BATTY!"screamed Bruce as he picked up a Loisville Sluger

"THE HELL YOU BEEN HIDING THAT THING?"

"DOESN'T MATTER,IT'S FISSING TO BE HIDDING IN YOUR KAMI DAMNED HEAD!"

But before he could pull it off,SuperGirl snatched it from his hands as Huntress spoke to him,"Bruce,It took us _YEARS_ to find out who you were...I'm NOT waiting that long again!"She exclaimed,ready to take the Bat to him...until the 17 year old red headed boy in the BatMan suit appeared infront of her without his cape and cowl,Making Huntress,SuperGirl and the four other girls that had just walked in blush so much,Naruto thought they would pass out.

"Eeeaaasy now...I may hate the old Bat sometimes,but he's my Grandfather/Father figure...let's not bash his cordinates out!"

"HAS EVERYONE FORGOT ABOUT THE HEAD!"At this Naruto decided to have fun.

"Now now Brainiac,let's not get AHEAD of ourselves...hahahah...HAHAHA!"

"Are you _**SURE**_ you aren't related to the Joker?Cause if not,I swear someone fed you Mercury as a baby!"exclaimed Bruce.

"Atleast I'm not BITTER!"

"WHAT WOULD I BE BITTER ABOUT?"

"THE FACT I'M BETTER!"

"I OUGHTA KILL YOU!"

"PLEASE BRUCE,IF YOU COULD DO THAT,YOU WOULDA' DONE IT A LOOOONG TIME AGO!"

"...Do they do this alot?"questioned Huntress.

"You have NO idea."replied CatWoman.

"*Sigh*...How about an introduction.I'm Randy Callaway."stated Naruto,while sending a scathing Look Bruce's way...until he realized he had returned to the BatComputer.

"Helena Bertenelli."

"Kara Zor-El."

"...She a Kryptonian...?"

"Yeah."

"AHhh...THAT explains the name..."Naruto replied before bending down and kissing each of their hands,making them blush,and Barbara,Stephanie,Diana and Selina send looks that could kill at them."Anyway...the pleasure's all mine."

"ARE YOU DONE FLIRTING?CAUSE IF YOU ARE,CAN WE FIGURE THIS OUT ABOUT MY BODY?"

"...Aren't you that guy that destroys something after he's learned everything from it?"

"Yes."

"...WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Because I have learned everything I can from it."

"Yeah,but think about things now!Things have changed so style have been learned and has the ability to be like a hero with a substance called chakra,the world has CHANGED!And if you don't destroy it,you can learn ifinite things from the time you have been do you say...?"

"...Do you have NanoBots?"

"Of course."

"Then connect me with the BatComputer."(Thank you Ice Of Darkness)

"Why?"

"I will transfer myself into it,and then use the NanoBots to scout out intellegence of this world,while also constantly updating your technology to the technology of my time."

"...You won't turn on me...?"

"No."

"And you'll try to leave Bruce alone when he's in the computer."

"I'll try."He deadpanned.

"Don't. He used to be able to escape me messing with him by transfering himself to the BatComputer. But now with YOU in there...the possibilities Are ENDLESS!"

"...right...Just plug me into the computer..."

"Okay!"

And while all of this was going on,Naruto's four girlfriend's had drug the two new girls away. Let's check in with them.

"Listen,You two better not hurt him!"

"What do you mean."

"Naruto's nice,too nice to turn a girl down,which is why we'll share him with you,but NO MORE!We thought that it would only be the four of us,but if he ends up loving you two too,then so be it,but if anymore try to get with Naruto...I say we hunt them down like dogs!Agreed?"

And of course a corus of 'Yes' rang out through the area.

~Naruto~

Naruto's eye twitched,'What was that!It feels like my girlfriends are pimping me out...wait...what?...after this I'm going to BED!'

~Girl's~

" Good. Now all that we need to do is get him to fall in love with you...that shouldn't be hard!He seems to _**LOVE**_ the girls that come from our time..."

PJ:What will happen next?

PS:You die of old age

PJ:AND YOU DIE OF GUNSHOT

PS:We sound like Naruto and Bruce!

PJ:WHO DO YOU THINK I BASED THEIR FIGHTS OFF OF!R&R!


	4. Chapter 3:Nothing Really,TURN BACK NOW!

Disclaimer:PsycoJuggalo own nothing except me...or I own him rather

PJ:SP IMA KILL YOU

PS:SHIT!

:PJ:MORTAL KOMBAAAAT!

Chapter 3:Preparing For The Debute

Naruto sat idly,punching in keys at the BatComputer."So If I rearange this,and put that here,I'm pretty sure I could build that into my armor,but If I rewire the whole thing I can fit all three in,and then-don't even think about!"Naruto exclaimed as he broke out of concentration,and spun in his chair to see his six girlfriends getting ready to pounce him.

"But Narutoooo!"

"NO!"he snapped."Everytime you ask me the answer is **NO**,you asked me 5 minutes ago,and it was NO.A week ago it was _NO. And_ when you ask me again in 10 minutes it will **_STILL_** be _**NO**_!So what do you have to say now!"He exclaimed becoming irratated. And at his tone Diana narrowed her eyes.

"Get him!"

"WAIT-WHAT-NOOOO!"

"RIP HIS COWL OFF!"

"HOLD HIM STILL!"and with his cowl gone he fell victim...to purring...as they petted his whisker marks. At hearing him purr CatWoman squealed.

"SO CUTE!"

"St-t-ooooohhhhh-p."

"LIAR!"

"I ha-a-ave tra-a-aining!"

"*sigh* fine...but next time you let us pet your whiskers...or else..."

"Or else what?"

At his words CatWoman flexed her claws,"Or else your cowl and cape won't be the only piece of clothing you lose!"

"...Yes ma'am!"Naruto exclaimed saluting her.

"heheh."And with that they left him alone with the Bruce-Drone.

"Bruce."

"What?"

"...I am SO whipped..."

"I know."

"BASTARD!"

"STREET RAT!"

"RICH BOY!"

"SHRIMP!"

"HUMORLESS!"

"IRRATIONAL!"

"DICKLESS!" 0_0;...Weeee'll come back to them,TO THE NARUTO HAREM!DUN DUN DUN DUN!(Like the Cartoon BatMan!)

~Girls~

"-and then Diana takes her Lasso ties him to the bed,I'll get the cape and cowl,CatWoman uses her claws to strip him,and then we-" 0_0 0_0 o.o...We'll go back to the guys...

~Guys~

"ASSHOLE"

"FUCKTARD!"

"FUCKER!"

"PUNKASS!"

"BITCH!"

"DO YOU EVER STOP?"

" No. Give up Old Man?"

"Atleast I ain't a midget!"suddenly bruce felt a wave of uneasiness,as Brainiac shut the BatComputer down for his life.

"What was that?"

"Uhm...Atleast I ain't...a midget...?"

"THAT'S IT,WHERE'S THE BATBAT!"Naruto asked picking up Bruce's LouisVille Slugger.

"OH SHIT!"

"DON'T RUN! TAKE IT LIKE A BAT!"Naruto screamed immitating Bruce's voice.

~Later~

The girls were walking Back to the BatCave,when Naruto stormed passed them.

'Naru-Kun,what's wrong?"

"You see Bruce made our little banter a personal war. So first I'm going to take this bat,then I'm going to go find Brucey,then...I'M GOING TO KNOCK ONE OUTTA' THE PARK!"Naruto screamed,and charged as he saw Bruce.

"SHIT!"

"DIEEEEEE!"

"how long are the going to do that?"asked Helena.

"Until Naruto can't move so we can start our plan."

"But if he can't move how are we."

"We just tie him up today,_**Tomorrow**_,is another story."

"...OKAY!" O.O;

~Later~

Naruto grumbled angrily as he punched the training dummy,before going into a spinning kick.'If Bruce hadn't shown up,I would still be tied to that bed,being 'Raped'...HAPPILY!"Naruto screamed in his mind as he 'accidently' chunked his training sword at Bruce.

"NARUTO!"

"IT'S RANDY!"

"WHATEVER!"

"STILL BATTY AS EVER I SEE!"

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?"

"I WAS IN HEAVEN,THAT'S WHAT WRONG!I WAS IN THE PROMISED LAND BRUCE!AND YOU STOLE THAT!"

"HOW ABOUT THIS!CRY ME A RIVER,BUILD A BRIDGE...AND GET OVER IT!"

"Is there any reason we're fighting?"

"Not really,Im just going to miss it when you take off."

"And I'm going to miss it when I have to pretend to be your bitchy ass."

"Brat!"

"Old Man!"

"...son..."

"...dad..."

They both smirked at each other...right before they were both knocked over the head by the Batgirls,where Bruce was left,and Naruto was drug off by 12 feminine (6x2=12)hands.

PS:SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHITY SHIT SHIT!

"PJ"YOU HAVE DISGRACED MY HONA!I WILL KILL YOU NOW!

PS:NOOOOOOOO

PJ:here it goes

MUSIC:DO YOU WAFFLES YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES

PS:WAFFlES,I WANT MY WAFFLEEEEES

PJ:*Eating Waffles*MWHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
